Unitater
Unitater was a player who was part of the "new generation" of Napoleonic Wars. Initially joining the community in August of 2016, he found his first, brief home in the 63e after playing on the now extinct 63e Siege server. However, his enlistment in the 63e lasted only a week, before he committed to the USMC, after speaking with some members on the Bot Survival server. He soon found this to be his permanent home. Rising slowly through the ranks, he found himself at the rank of 1stSgt when the transition to Holdfast was supposed to happen in the Fall of 2017. Sadly, this transition under the leadership of Carson didn't go well, and the USMC returned to NW, but now under the name of the 15e. After this point, Unitater found himself in a leadership position - initially a Lt under TheJollyCanadian, and eventually taking over the Captaincy himself after Canadian retired in the Fall of 2018. Alongside commanding and serving in the USMC/15e, which have been his home for casual NW matters, Unitater has also served in several competitive-oriented regiments as a side affair. Most of these range between 2017-18, and include being in the Nr8LG under RussianFury and Wastee, in the 60e under Cytiuz, in the Nr4 under DJOverjoy, and the Nr23 under Yoloswag and Yoshie. Unitater also took part in a leadership role in regiments such as those run by Kuni (which have gone under a multitude of name changes including the 3rdFG, 17e, 48e, etc), as well as a short lived Oceanian reg founded in 2016-17, called the 5thNZ. Unitater has served in a "meme" capacity in a few other regiments, including the 36th under Kingaoe, and the 6teSLR under Irish. In terms of his involvement in the EU scene, there is not much, though he has enlisted previously in the 18e and 82e, and served in a succession of EU regiments led by Movement, such as the Nr7, 75th, and a few run by Norwegian such as the PGP. Unitater made a name for himself mostly in the casual side of NW, running and admining a host of servers, including the BBG Servers (Bot survival, commander battle, arena of death, pub duel, etc), as well as the APPL NA Zombies server. He has also served as an event host and admin for a multitude of events, ranging from the 15e Monday Linebattle, to the Valhallan Friday and Saturday Linebattles and Sunday Siege, as well as the 6teSLR Friday/Wednesday linebattles to the 63e Wednesday Linebattle. In the competitive scene, beyond the regiments, Unitater had played a part in the LG's NANWL S7 League 1 win, and the 15e's NANWL S8 League 2 win. Though he had not played in many tournaments for duels or groupfighting, he did place as an 85 on Fartknocker's List, the M*Points List (30.05), and Ap0c/Godfried's List for melee. He also briefly led a groupfighting team known as the "fruit fighters" and is a WPC Awakened member for Jorge's league. Though he came in at the tail-end of the NW community, when it was dying - he did make a name for himself, as an admin, a leader, and a meleer.